Royal Mafia Wedding!
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: YA SODARA-SODARA, saya ngelanjutin fic ini. Ditambah 2 chapter lagi karena saya banyak bacot. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Fic yaoi saya yang pertama! *gelundungan* BTW, kemaren yg request ini siapa ya? *luap, eh, lupa*

Berdasarkan pada Royal Wedding OwO UK, maafkan daku! Daku Cuma pinjem konsep, PEACE!

Disclaimer : KHR! Milik Akira Amano-sensei, Royal Wedding itu aslinya yang ngadain keluarga kerajaan, segala hal yang nyempil disini milik pemiliknyamasin-masing, saya nggak ada ikut campur, suer! Tapi RMW ini saya yang buat! *slap*

Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, yaoi, sedikit crossover, typo, abal, AU AAUU AAAA UUUU.

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

Sesaat lagi, anda akan menyaksikan…

Liputan Khusus

Royal Mafia Wedding

Disponsori oleh:

Keluarga Besar FOC (?)

~RMW~

* * *

><p>[SFX Headline News CEDEF selesai (emangnya SFX kayak gimana coba?) Kamera zoom in ke 2 host yang lagi berdiri didepan gereja 'O SOLE MIO~' (WHAT?Itu mah judul lagu! Tapi ya sudahlah!)]<p>

Su-chan : *lambai-lambai ke arah kamera* Yak, permirsa sekalian! Saya, Su-chan, pembawa acara untuk liputan khusus dari stasiun TV CEDEF ; Royal Mafia Wedding! Pernikahan antara Sawada Tsunayoshi dengan Don Vongola, Giotto!

Oregano : …Bersama saya,Oregano,yang ditarik paksa—

Su-chan : Syukur-syukur kamu masih bisa muncul, di anime/manga kan kamu jarang keluar OwO

Oregano : *sigh* Baiklah, baiklah…

Su-chan : Ehm, baiklah…. *Ngeliat jam tangan* Ini masih sekitar jam 09.37… Jadi belum terlalu banyak tamu dan tamu rombongan yang datang, permirsa.

Oregano : Ah, tunggu! Jam tangan saya masih pakai yang WITA! (Waktu Indonesia Terserah Anda)

Su-chan : Jiaah, kirain kenapa…

Oregano : Sip! *abis itu pegang I-Pad* Oleh sebab itu, kami—

Su-chan : 'Kami'?

Oregano : ….Udah, bilang aja deh kalau mau makan gaji buta.

Su-chan : Kidding, sensi amat sih….! Kami akan menjelaskan rute yang nantinya akan ditempuh mereka!

[Yak, muncul layar gede satu lagi disisi kanan TV *anggepajabegitu*]

Su-chan : *nunjuk Vongola HQ* Dari Vongola HQ, Don Giotto bersama pendampingnya (_best man_), G. , akan berangkat ke gereja O SOLE MIO~ sekitar pukul 10.15 dan tiba sekitar 5 menit kemudian, melewati jalan besar 7³ (Tri-Ni-Set).

Oregano : *nunjuk Istana Arcobaleno* Dari Istana Arcobaleno , Ratu Luce dan Reborn Duke of Arcobaleno, akan berangkat pukul 10.45 dan tiba sekitar 5 menit kemudian, sama seperti Don Giotto. Anggota kerajaan lainnya sudah berangkat pukul 10.25 dan 10.35

Su-chan : *nunjuk Hotel Vindice* Daaan, dari Hotel Vindice, Sawada Tsunayoshi akan berangkat pukul 10.30. Anggota keluarganya sudah berangkat pukul 10.20.

Oregano : Acara akan dilaksanakan sampai pukul 12.15… Setelah itu, pasangan pengantin akan pergi ke Istana Arcobaleno dengan kereta kuda.

Su-chan : Wew, gila, mau nikah ribet amat ya?

Oregano : Namanya orang juga orang kaya. Dan, BTW, Don Giotto harus menunggu calon istri (baca: uke) sekitar 45 menit sebelum acara di gereja dimulai.

[Layar hilang, ganti lagi ke pemandangan sekitar gereja O SOLE MIO~]

Su-chan : Daan, rakyat sudah banyak yang berkumpul di sekitar jalan besar 7³… Tunggu, itu kenapa ada yang bawa-bawa bendera sponsor kita?

Oregano : Benderanya macem-macem itu…

Su-chan : Hmmm…

Oregano : Duh, tamunya baru sedikit nih… Mana ya, yang bisa diwawancara sebentar?

Su-chan : *narik-narik Oregano* Eh, tuh, lihat tuh!

[Kamera menyorot kearah threesome-an- Salah, 3 orang yang akan memasuki gereja. Yang satu berambut putih dengan entah apa itu di mukanya, dan dua orang lagi berjambul buah-buahan P*lpy Orange- Tunggu, tunggu, kalau diperhatiin, itu kayak nanas dan semangka.]

Rakyat AKA Penonton : GYAAA! Don Byakuran, Duke Spade, dan Prince Mukuroooooo!

Oregano : ….Hoax, yang terakhir…

Su-chan : *nyeret Oregano*Tamu tetaplah tamu! Permisiii! Don Byakuran!

[Dan yang dipanggil langsung berhenti dan tebar senyum iklan sikat gigi, otomatis Mukuro yang melihat seme-nya berhenti langsung berhenti, otomatis yang melihat uke-nya berhenti langsung berhenti juga.]

Oregano : Jadi ini yang namanya 'Sekali lempar, 2 buah dan marshmallow terkenai'?

Su-chan : Abaikan partner saya yang galau ini…. Ehm, permisi, Don Byakuran, bisa kita wawancara sebentar mengenai RMW ini? Apa kesan anda?

Oregano : dan Mukuro juga, dimohon waktunya…

Byakuran : Ufu, yah gimana ya~ RMW ini meriah… Dan mungkin kalau aku menikah dengan Mukkun akan seperti ini juga~

Spade : *narik Mukuro* Nufufu, enak saja, Mukku-chan akan menikah denganku~

Mukuro : Oya oya, tidak boleh ada yang seenaknya mengklaimku seperti itu.

Byakuran : *narik Mukuro* Mukkun milikku, iya kan~?

Spade : Oya, dia sudah ku asdaefwhubf beberapa kali lho.

Byakuran : Tapi dia lebih sering seiuafhbuieaflusekfb sama daku~

Mukuro : Yareyare…

Knuckle : *keluar dari dalam gereja* INI TEMPAT SUCI! *tendang 100 dan Spade*

Byakuran & Spade : *tepar dengan tidak elit*

Mukuro : *menyeret mereka dengan tidak elitnya* Kufufu, intinya, RMW ini meriah dan kami doakan biar mereka langgeng, Kufufufu.

[Mereka bertiga –ralat, dua diseret—memasuki gereja]

Su-chan : Yah, moga-moga mereka bisa nikah, tapi jangan sekarang maksud saya, bisa-bisa rakyat pada bertebaran full nosebleeding.

Oregano : …Pasangan galau ya, mereka bertiga itu… *periksa denah acara* Mana duduknya deketan lagi!

Su-chan : Tenaang, penjaga keamanannya dari Cervello Corp. Dijamin nggak berani macem-macem deh mereka.

Oregano : *noleh ke kamera* Dan pemirsa, saat ini jalan besar 73 sudah mulai dipadati para turis dan rakyat yang ingin menyaksikan kedatangan mereka.

Su-chan : Belum lagi nanti pas mereka naik kereta kuda ya? Pasti ramai banget…

Oregano : …Dan masih banyak yang mendebatkan gaun seperti apa yang akan dipakai Tsunayoshi. Apakah buatan Mamman Lussuria dari Varia, atau buatan Miura Haru? Atau—

Su-chan : Atau buatan saya?

Oregano : Nahjong, pede banget sih.

Su-chan : Heheh, sekali-sekali jual mahal gitu~

Oregano : Pemirsa, kami akan break sebentar…

Su-chan : Stay tune! Jangan ganti channel! Nyesel lho!

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

DUNDADADADADADADADA!

DUNDADADADADADADADA!

G27! G27! G27! G27! G27!

~RMW~

* * *

><p>[SFX Headline News CEDEF selesai]<p>

Su-chan : Sumfeh, iklan apaan itu tadi?

Oregano : Anggap saja itu iklan.

Su-chan : *ngelihat sekeliling lagi* Sheesh, nggak ada yang bisa diwawancara lagi ya?

Oregano : Kalau begitu, kita pindah ke teman kita satu lagi yang standby di Hotel Vindice.

* * *

><p>[Layar berganti…. Hotel Vindice]<p>

Turmeric : Akhirnyaaa, bisa muncul juga!

Gelaro : Tunggu, kenapa aku muncul sama dia?

Turmeric : Tahu tempe, ah. Kan tadi disuruh sama sponsor *ha?*

Gelaro : Yasudlah, kita kerja saja. *menghadap ke kamera* Pagi, pemirsa, kami sedang berada di depan Hotel Vindice…

Turmeric : … Yang penjagaannya lebih ketat dari kaos kaki sepak bola anda. Lihat itu, Vendicare dimana-mana.

Gelaro : Sheesh, gimana mau melihat perkembangan?

Turmeric : Oi, Gelaro! *nunjuk satu mobil yang baru datang* Siapa itu ya?

Gelaro ; Hm? Jangan-jangan fashion designernya ya?

Turmeric : Ayo kita lihaat!

[Sayangnya, begitu mau bergerak mendekat, pada ditahan Vendicare semua]

Turmeric : *merinding* Wah, kalau gini mah, nggak bisa lihat lebih dekat!

Gelaro : Gue bekuin aja semua….

Turmeric : Jangan pakai kekuatanmu disini.

Gelaro : *ngambek*

Turmeric : *geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian menghadap ke kamera.* Pemirsa, sepertinya misteri baju pernikahan Sawada Tsunayoshi masih belum terungkap…

Gelaro : Nggak usah pake gaya detektif.

Turmeric : *sweatdrop* Liputan kami kembalikan kepada Su-chan dan Oregano…

* * *

><p>[Layar berganti jadi gereja O SOLE MIO~]<p>

Su-chan : *asyik baca doujin G27*

Oregano : *sama*

Kameramen : Psst! WOI! Giliran kalian lagi!

Su-chan *gelagapan abis itu nyengir* Heheh, sorry pemirsa, abisnya pedagang asongannya henshin jadi jualan doujin disekitar sini~ (sejak kapan ada pedangan asongan di Inggris? Lho, perasaan ini di Italy deh…)

Oregano : Dengan populalitas terbanyak doujin G27 coretsebagaisouvenircoret.

Su-chan : Ah, kenapa jagi ngomongin doujin…! Ehm, kita mesti cari orang buat wawancara sambil nunggu pernikahan dimulai nih~

Oregano : *memandang lautan tamu yang berdatangan* Eh, ada yang bertiga lagi tuh.

Su-chan : Mana?

[Para fans fujoshi KHR! Berteriak kencang saat ketiga orang ini lewat. Ternyata itu adalah Don Cavallone, mantan seme Tsuna, dan mantan seme Giotto]

Dino : Ciao~

Hibari & Alaude : *tebar deathglare*

Su-chan : GYAAAAA! DON CAVALLONE! HIBARI! ALAUDE! Kami minta waktu anda sekalian sebentaaar saja untuk wawancara! Bolehkah?

Dino : Boleh dong, silahkan saja. *smile*

Hibari : Jangan lama-lama, herbivore.

Alaude : …..

Oregano : Bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap pernikahan termewah abad ini?

Dino : Gimana ya…? Mewah dan berkilau sekali ya—Ah tunggu, yang terakhir itu karena memang efek khusus dari gereja-nya Knuckle. BTW, kereta kuda beserta kuda-kudanya mereka beli dari keluargaku lho!

Su-chan : *toel-toel Hibari & Alaude*Terus, pendapat kalian?

Hibari & Alaude : MENYEBALKAN

Oregano : He? Kenapa?

Hibari : Tsunayoshi diambil. (TAT)

Alaude : Giotto diambil. (TAT)

Su-chan : ….O..Oh.

Hibari : Padahal Tsunayoshi itu uke yang penurut.

Alaude : Sama.

Oregano : *sweatdrop*

Dino : A…Ahaha *sweatdrop* Dari pada melenceng begini, kita segera ketempat duduk aja yuk!

Hibari : Hn..

Alaude : …

Dino : Aduh, jangan ngambek dong, uke-ku sayang~

Fans : UWOOOO!

Cercellog Corp. : *segera menyiapkan tandu*

Su-chan : Gott…. Ya udah, makasih ya! *dorong D18A masuk kedalam*

Oregano : Mesti dicatet nih, pasti abis ini muncul di acara gossip ; '2 Nuvola tidak merestui pernikahan ini'

Su-chan : …Kayak ortu aja, nggak merestui.

[Teriakan lebay+keras dari para fans sambil melambai-lambaikan bendera : 'WE WANT XS!' atau 'XANXUSQUALO FOR EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!']

Su-chan : Yang pertama itu kayak ukuran baju ya!

Oregano : Iya, tunggu… Kenapa malah omongin itu! Ehm, kali ini rombongan yang datang adalah dari House of Varia!

Su-chan : Xanxus paling depan!

Fans : KYAAAAA XANXUS~ SQUALO~! KAPAN KALIAN NIKAAAAAAAH!

Xanxus : *cuek, jalan aja terus*

Squalo : VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! SIAPA ITU BARUSAN YANG NGOMONG, HA?

Levi : GUE NGGAK NGERESTUIIIIIIIIN!

Bel : Ushishishi, tenang aja semuanya, katanya abis ini mereka mau—

Fran : -Mau threesome-an di kamar hotel bareng Bel-senpai.

Bel : *yakuza kick ke Fran* USHISHISHI! SALAH! Kau yang akan ku asd;fahiiafhbuleb setelah ini!

Lussuria : Arara~ Jangan ribut di gereja~ Dan Bel, lepaskan tiaramu, nanti kamu dikira _bride_-nya lagi~

Su-chan :…..Ini sebabnya gue nggak berani nge-wawancarain mereka.

Oregano : *bisik-bisik sama Lussuria* Mammon mana?

Lussuria : Ara… Dia 'kan prime minister (WTF) nya Kerajaan Arcobaleno~ Jadi dia berangkatnya bareng keluarga kerajaan!~

Oregano : *manggut-manggut* Oh, begitu… Sankyuu!

Su-chan : Eh? Jadi bukan mamman yang ngerancang baju pengantin?

Lussuria : *geleng-geleng ala manusia setengah jadi* Udah ya~ *ngeloyor*

Oregano : *catet info penting*

Su-chan : *ngeliat jam tangan* Bentar lagi Don Giotto dateng nih! Tapi kita wawancara satu kali lagi!

[Baru aja dibilangin, Asari Ugetsu, Lampo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryouhei pada dateng]

Fans : ASARIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Marrymeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Asari : *sweatdrop* Ahaha…. Sambutan yang meriah ya…

Lampo : *main-mainan sama Teflon (LOLWHAT?)*

Su-chan : *nyodorin mike ke Gokudera* Sebagai tangan kanan dari Tsuna, bisa anda ceritakan apa yang anda rasakan saat ini?

Gokudera : *nangis lebay, wao* 10TH! SEMOGA ANDA BERBAHAGIA DENGANNYA! SAYA AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNG ANDA!

Yamamoto : *ngerengkuh Gokudera* Cupcup, jangan nangis.. :D

Fans : GYAAA! *mengibarkan bendera 8059*

Su-chan : *nahan nosebleed* Ryouhei?

Ryouhei : Mewah EXTREME! Dan omong-omong, Kyoko yang jadi pengiringnya Tsuna! (_maid of honour_)

Oregano : Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi sebelum persiapan?

Lampo : Hm? *mikir* mungkin waktu milih baju buat Giotto kali ya?

Asari : *senyum* Iya, Giotto maunya pakai tuxedo biasa aja, tapi G. ngotot Giotto pakai baju bos-nya yang luhar binasa keren itu.

Su-chan : Huooo, G. punya selera fashion juga rupanya.

Oregano : Okey, terimakasih~

[Asari dan yang lain masuk]

Su-chan : Aih! Mana ini Don Giotto?

Oregano :….. LIMUSIN YANG ITU BUKAN?

[Soral sorai hyper uber mega keras terdengar dari kejauhan, limusin hitam mengkilat dengan lambang kerang AKA Vongola memasukin halaman.]

Fans : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DON GIOTTO !

Oregano : Uogh, kencang sekali!

Giotto : *keluar dari mobil, dan full senyum melambaikan tangan ke semuanya*

G. : *pasang tampang sangar+overprotect kalau-kalau ada yang nyerang Giotto*

Knuckle : *menyambut dengan sumringah* Giotto! Akhirnya!

Su-chan : Si…Silau!

Giotto : *menjabat tangan Knuckle* Terimakasih, Knuckle.

G. : Giotto! Kau harus memisahkan diri dulu diruangan itu kan? Inget waktu gladi bersih!

Giott : Yup, kau benar… *masuk kedalem gereja*

Su-chan : AAAA! Nggak dapet wawancara! *mundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Oregano : Memang nggak boleh kan?

Su-chan : (TT^TT)

Oregano : Udah ah! *senyum ke kamera* Don Giotto sampai di gereja O SOLE MIO~, pemirsa. Dan sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu Ratu Luce serta sang pengantin, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Su-chan : *lesu* Hiksu… Kami akan break….. sebentar.

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

DUNDADADADADADADADA!

DUNDADADADADADADADA!

G27! G27! G27! G27! G27!

~RMW~

* * *

><p>[SFX headline news CEDEF selesai]<p>

Su-chan : GUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Itu iklan kok bikin illfeel ya?

Oregano : Ya sudah lah~ Nanti aku lapor ke stasiun TV buat ganti deh.

Su-chan : *pasang senyum lagi* Yak, PEMIRSA! Setelah ini, kami perkirakan anggota keluarga kerajaan Arcobaleno akan sampai sebentar lagi~

[Kali ini limusin warna pelangi—Nggak, kidding, 2 limusin hitam mengkilat telah sampai]

Su-chan : UWOOOO! Ratu Luce! Duke Reborn! Fon, Skull, Verde, Mammon, Colonnello, Lal Mirch!

Oregano : Hari ini Lal henshin jadi anggota kerajaan dulu. 'padahal tadinya mau kutarik buat gantiin aku Orz'

Mammon : Hahahahaha! Keuangan Negara kita naik karena banyak turis yang datang!

Luce : Ara~ Lupakan itu sejenak, Mammon-kun~

Colonnello : LAL! Menikahlah denganku sekarang juga!

Lal : Emboh.

Colonnello : *ngambil bunga hiasan di depan gereja* Ayolah! Cintaku padamu bagaikan bunga ini! Indah, segar, dan tak pernah layu!

Lal : *ngelirik* Jelas aja, itu bunga plastik.

Skull & Verde : *sukses ngakak liat Colonnello mundung*

Fon : *nepuk-nepuk bahu Colonnello* Jangan nyerah, Colonnello, kata-katamu tadi bagus kok.

Su-chan : Lhaa…. Kok jadi ColoLal gini?

Oregano : Mau gimana? Mereka serasi sih.

Reborn : *nembakin peluru ke Colonnello* Jangan mundung, cepetan masuk.

Colonnello : *ngibrit kedalem*

Su-chan : Wew… Aku bersyukur nggak jadi wawancarain mereka, Duke Reborn serem…

Oregano : Dari sononya udah begitu kok -_-

Su-chan : Ups, kita harus break lagi! Gue mau coba nguntit Giotto di ruang tunggu! (Di dalem gereja ada lho)

Oregano : Hati-hati ada G.*noleh ke kamera* Pemirsa, staytune ya, kita bakal balik lagi kok!

~RMW~

* * *

><p>Yak, segitu dulu!<p>

Saya kira-kira mau bikin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, dan besok saya update lagi, tenang saja!

Dan BTW, ini bakal jadi fic saya yg terakhir sebelum UlUmum TT^TT

R&R~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 disini~

Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review serta fave desu~

Disclaimer : KHR! Milik Akira Amano-sensei, Royal Wedding itu aslinya yang ngadain keluarga kerajaan, segala hal yang nyempil disini milik pemiliknyamasin-masing, saya nggak ada ikut campur, suer! Tapi RMW ini saya yang buat! *slap*

Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, yaoi, sedikit crossover, typo, abal, AU AAUU AAAA UUUU AUOUOUOOOO *jitaked*.

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

DUNDADADADADADADADA!

DUNDADADADADADADADA!

G27! G27! G27! G27! G27!

~RMW~

* * *

><p>Su-chan : ALAMAK! Ntu iklan nggak diganti-ganti!<p>

Oregano : *buru-buru ngeberesin doujin yang bertebaran* Lha, kamu udah balik toh?

Su-chan : Ho'oh….

Oregano : Berhasil wawancara Don Giotto?

Su-chan : *geleng-geleng dengan muka seperti ini ; 뉴뉴* Boro-boro! Diusir sama G…!

Oregano : Tuh kan, percuma.

Kameramen : Udah mulai lho…

Su-chan : *siap diposisi*Ehm, ehm… AY~ Pemirsa! Kembali lagi di RMW!

Oregano : Yak..Tadi kita bisa saksikan bahwa—

Su-chan : Sebastian (Michaelis) Vettel selisih satu detik dari-!

Oregano : Nona, ini bukan acara balap.

Su-chan : Sorry, salah naskah.

Oregano : *cough* Don Giotto telah sampai, Ratu Luce telah tiba… Dan kini, yang paling kita nanti-nantikan…

Su-chan : Sawada Tsunayoshi! *Cek jam tangan lagi* Tapi, beuh! Masih sekitar 10 menit lagi!

Oregano : Berarti kita ditakdirkan untuk wawancara 2 kali lagi.

Su-chan : Yap, itu be—Tunggu, apa?

[Tiba-tiba ada teriakan para fans lagi, kali ini menyambut… Irie Shouichi, Spanner, Uni, Gamma, dan…Rasiel?]

Oregano : Eh? Dia masih hidup ya?

Su-chan : Saya yang gali kuburnya lho! MUAHAHAHA! Bohong kok.

Oregano : Dari Hong Kong bagian mana kamu bisa bangkitin dia?

* * *

><p>~Fandom Tetangga~<p>

Hong Kong : *bersin*

China : Aiyaa! Ini, minum obatku yang resepnya udah 400 tahun!

* * *

><p>~Balik ke RMW~<p>

Su-chan : Permisi, mau wawancara~

Irie : Oh, eh? Silahkan…

Rasiel : Shishishi, wawancara yang bener! *ngacung-ngacungin kelelawarnya (?)*

Oregano : Aduh, santai mas!

Su-chan : Iya, lagi pula kan sekarang itu ; 'It's Friday, Friday~'

Oregano : Nggak ada uang kecil, jangan nyanyi dong.

Su-chan : Daku bukan pengamen.

Gamma : *udah mau pergi sama Uni*

Su-chan : Kidding, kidding! Balik dong! (tapi beneran Jumat kok)

Oregano : Irie! Kenapa tadi nggak bareng Byakuran?

Irie : Etto.. Abisnya tadi baru mau di ajak barengan udah nolak duluan.

Spanner : *ngegaet tangan Irie* Terus abis itu dia ku ajak bareng.

Fans : *teriak-teriak nista karena dari tadi dapet fanservice (tunggu, ini termasuk fanservice?)*

Uni : Aduh, kalian ini~ Nanti jadinya nikah masal lho :D

Oregano : 'Wah, ajaib! Uni ternyata fujo juga ya?'

Su-chan : Lho, Uni & Gamma kok nggak bareng Ratu Luce?

Uni : Pengen aja.

Gamma : Ngikut tuan putri

Su-chan : Ini namanya 'complex' apa?

Rasiel : Shishishi! Majesty Complex! (WTF)

Oregano : Halah! Mentang-mentang pangeran!

Su-chan : Waduh, melenceng… Mesti diputar haluannya (?) nih! Pendapat kalian tentang pernikahan ini?

Uni : Emm…. Silau.

Gamma : Terlalu terang, kebanyakan Volt-nya.

Irie : Penggunaan cahaya-nya terlalu banyak…

Spanner : Seenggaknya masih ada tanaman hidup yang menetralisirkan kesilauan a la senyum pepsodentnya Byakuran itu.

Rasiel : Shishishi, terus tadi yang mewek dipojokan sambil bawa bunga plastik itu siapa?

Su-chan : WOI, MELENCENG WOI! DAKU NANYA SOAL PERNIKAHANNYA, BUKAN GEREJANYA!

Oregano : Capslocknya, woi.

Su-chan : Sorry.

Rasiel : Shishishi, sorry, tadi pendengaran pangeran agak terganggu.

Bel : *ngelongok keluar dari dalem* Ushishi, yang pangeran itu AKU.

Su-chan : Abaikan, Uni-chan?

Uni : Yah… Hampir sama kayak waktu nenek—

Luce : *ngelongok keluar* Ara mou~ Siapa yang nenek? (sarkasmenya lagi keluar)

Uni : -Ratu Luce nikah sama Duke Reborn. Sangat mewah~

Gamma : Dan berkilau.

Oregano : Udah dibilangin, itu memang efek (samping) khusus dari gereja ini…

Su-chan : …Yang pemiliknya memang sangat mengumbar aura positif. LOL.

Spanner : Udahan ya…

Su-chan : Yoyoi, silahkan duduk dengan nyaman didalem ya~

[Bianchi & Hana lewat begitu aja]

Su-chan : WEITS! *menghadang Bianchi & Hana* Bianchi-san, bisa wawancara sebentar?

Hana : Ha? Ok.

Bianchi : Sebelum itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa Duke Reborn sudah sampai?

Su-chan : Tanyakan pada Galileo…?

Bianchi : *poison cooking ditangan*

Oregano : UDAH, UDAH! Tadi bareng keluarga kerajaan yang lain!

Bianchi : Hmph.

Su-chan : 'Ah, Oregano nggak seru! Nggak bisa diajak bohong!'

Oregano : 'Taruhannya nyawa, bego!'

Hana : *bosen* Jadi nggak?

Su-chan : E..e, iya jadi! Ehm, aku dengar Kyoko yang jadi _maid of honour_-nya Tsuna?

Hana : Yep. Bukannya Ryouhei udah lewat sini sambil teriak-teriakin soal itu?

Oregano : …Dia lewat tapi nggak teriak….

Su-chan : Hoo. Baiklah, baiklah~ Kalau begitu… *mengecilkan suara* Apa ada cerita menarik yang diceritakan Tsuna pada Kyoko lalu diceritakan pada anda?

Hana : *nyengir* Hoho, tentu saja! Dari kemaren nggak ada yang nanyain makanya aku ngak jawab deh.

Su-chan : 'Bagus! Gaji gue naik, kufusososososo~'

Bianchi : Oh, yang itu..

Hana : Iya, yang itu lho, fufu

Oregano : 'Itu' Apaan?

Hana & Bianchi : Waktu pertama kali Giotto nembak Tsuna, HOHOHOHO~

Su-chan : HA? Pake tokarev?

Oregano : Bukan, nyong! Maksudnya Confess!

Su-chan : *pasang wajah (sok) kaget sampe di zoom lebay gitu sama Kameramen* UOPO? Ini belum pernah ada di setiap berita infotaiment yang ada! Oregano, catet!

Oregano : *sweatdrop* Tanpa disuruh pun akan kulakukan! *standby*

Hana : Ehm, katanya waktu itu mereka abis ada pesta di Vongola HQ, terus…

Bianchi : Giotto langsung narik Tsuna ke halaman belakang.

Hana : Ternyata itu tempat udah disiapin sama Giotto khusus buat acara confess ini~

Su-chan : Kyaaaah, romantis sangat~!

Oregano : Terus, terus? *tangan bergerak cepat*

Bianchi : Ya abis itu confess.

Su-chan : Ha? Segitu doang?

Hana : Habis, Kyoko nggak diceritain lebih lanjut sama Tsuna…

Oregano : *facepalmed* Cape deh…

Hana : Tapi kalau mau tau lebih lanjut ya tanya si Mukuro.

Su-chan : Ha? Kok?

Bianchi : Dia iseng pasang penyadap, katanya.

Hana : Yang jelas, confess-nya pakai kata-kata macam ; 'Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku.' Atau 'You are everything and everything is you.' Atau 'Bertahan satu ciiiiiiiiinta—

Su-chan : STOOOOP! Yang terakhir itu jelas ngarang banget! Nggak mungkin Don Giotto bilang kayak begituan!

Hana : *nyengir*

Bianchi : Udah 'kan? Aku mau stalkerin Duke Reborn lagi nih.

Oregano : *sweatdrop* 'Jangan-jangan dia yang dari dulu bikin heboh karena ngincer Duke Reborn tiap kali ada acara besar ya? Wah… Mesti dicatet nih!'

Su-chan : Ok, makasih udah mau di wawancara~

Oregano : Satu lagi, Bianchi…. Apa anda yang membuat kue perkawinannya?

Su-chan : 'Plisnggak Plisnggak Plisnggak'

Bianchi : Bukan.

Su-chan & Oregano : 'SYUKUUUUUUUUUUUUURLAH!' Oke, terimakasih!

[Bianchi pun berlalu…. Badaaaaai, pasti berlaluuuuuuuu]

Oregano : Sobat, sepertinya kita harus pindah layar lagi ke Turmeric & Gelaro.

Su-chan : Eh? Biar bisa liat Tsuna udah keluar atau belum?

Oregano : Ya iya lah? Ngapain lagi?

* * *

><p>[Hotel Vindice]<p>

Turmeric : Ah, kita lagi? Okelah, emang udah waktunya sih…

Gelaro : *main es dipojokan* Masih lama nggak sih…?

Turmeric : Bentar lagi, kayaknya… OH!

Gelaro : Apa? Kenapa? Dimana? Kapan? Bagaimana? Siapa?

Turmeric : ….Nyantai. *nunjuk pintu lobby hotel yang dibuka* TUH!

[Aduh, Vendicare pada nutupin Tsuna yang keluar…]

Turmeric : Duh, masih di rahasiain rupanya ya…

Gelaro : Don Giotto sendiri nggak tahu dia mau pake gaun apa ya?

Turmeric : Ho'oh…. LHA? Basil yang nyetir mobilnya? 'pantesan dia nggak mau gantiin Gelaro'

Gelaro : Ah, kalau begitu biar nggak ketinggalan, kita ke O SOLE MIO~, sekarang!

Turmeric : WOI! TUNGGU!

* * *

><p>[Balik lagi ke gereja O SOLE MIO~]<p>

Su-chan : GYAAAA! Bentar lagi katanya! *teriak pake toa* Rakyat—FANS sekalian! Sawada Tsunayoshi akan sampai sebentar lagi! WOOO-HOOOO!

Fans : *cheers*

Oregano : Awawawa, seperti apa ya penampilannya?

[Turmeric & Gelaro dateng sambil lari-lari dengan kecepatan 4,1 detik]

Su-chan : WEISH, nyantai aja…

Turmeric : Enak aja nyantai, bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan!

[Teriakan super keras sampe bergaung menyambut kedatangan limusin yang dikendarai Basil, itu berarti…]

Oregano : UWOOOO! Itu dia!

Turmeric : Mana? Mana? Dimana?

Su-chan : Di hati mu~

Gelaro : Hoax.

Su-chan : Kidding euy.

[Dan limusin itu berhenti….Kyoko menghampiri pintu limusin yang terbuka, dan…]

Fans : UWOOOOOO! UKE SEKALIIIIII~~~~~!

Su-chan : *jingkrak-jingkrak a la cheerleader*

Oregano : GHUAAAAAH! PERMIRSA SEKALIAN! Sawada Tsunayoshi ternyata mengenakan wedding dress yang di desain oleh Miura Haru! Dengan type ball gown yang panjangnya hingga ke lantai! Cadar (veil) dengan sedikit hiasan bunga! SEPATUNYA SATIN! Buket bunganya dirangkai oleh—

Six Funeral Wreaths : KAMI!

((Karena secara logis, nama mereka nama bunga semua XD))

Tsuna : *senyum uke dan melambaikan tangan ke semuanya*

Fans : *jejeritan ; 'Hidup TsunTsun~~~!' atau 'G27 FOR EVAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' atau bahkan 'GYAAA! TSUNA DINIKAHIN SEMUANYA AJA!'

Gelaro : Yang terakhir itu dijamin buat Giotto panas.

Turmeric : Tapi dia orangnya kan 'stay cool'.

Su-chan : SSSH! Mau dimulai upacaranya!

[Suara koor mengalun merdu… Tsuna yang oh-sumpah-dia-cute-banget bersama dengan Kyoko berjalan dibelakangnya perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekat ke altar. Giotto & G. sudah menanti disana.]

Luce : *mengusap air mata* Ara~ Giotto memang sudah besar…

Reborn : 'Oh iya, dia anak kita selain Aria ya?'

Fon : *sweatdrop mendengar gumaman Reborn*

[Yak, Tsuna telah sampai di samping Giotto….]

Giotto : …. *senyum* Kau cantik.

Tsuna : *blush* E..Etto… Arigatou….

Su-chan : *nahan nosebleed* Yak, untuk sementara, kami para komentator akan 'berdiam' diri.

Knuckle : Saudara-saudari sekalian, hari ini kita berkumpul disini untuk menyaksikan janji suci yang akan mengikat dua insan ini. Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjadi perantara bagi kalian berdua, dan terimakasih atas kepercayaan keluarga Kerajaan Arcobaleno mempercayakan saya untuk—

Alaude : KELAMAAN!

Knuckle : *ngedumel dalam hati*

Turmeric : 'Sabar napa bos?'

Alaude : Nggak bisa! GUE SAKIT HATI NGELIAT MEREKA BERDUA! SAKIT HATIKU, SAKIIIT!

Oregano : 'Jangan bikin sinetron disini dong…'

Spade : 'Nufufu, sama aku aja yuk~'

Mukuro : 'Bagus, byebye, Kufufu'

Spade : 'Ah, tunggu! Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita~?'

Byakuran : 'Ufu, siapa suruh? Kau yang mulai duluan kok, YEEEE.'

[Sudah jelas ini melenceng, anggep aja ini sambil lalu. Lanjut, Padre!]

Knuckle : Giotto, bersediakah kau menerima Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai *tarik nafas* 'istri'mu, baik dalam keadaan sedih & senang, sakit & sehat, siang & malam, sehidup semati?

Su-chan : 'Ebuset, banyak amat?'

Giotto : I will—

Su-chan : Never say never~…..

Oregano : *cekokin partnernya pake scone busuk* 'Katanya diem?'

* * *

><p>~Fandom sebelah~<p>

UK/England : Lho? Scone yang buat hadiah Kate-William mana ya?

America & Canada : 'Semoga yang nyuri scone itu masa depannya secerah lampu yang listriknya nggak dimatiin paksa sama PL*!'

* * *

><p>~Back to RMW~<p>

Knuckle : 'TUHAAAAAN, beri hambamu ini kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan janji suci kawannya ini dalam damai…'

Giotto : Ahaha…

G. : *manuver deathglare ke Su-chan*

Knuckle : *cough* Tsuna, bersediakah kau menerima Giotto sebagai *tarik nafas lagi* 'suami'mu, baik dalam keadaan sedih & senang, sakit & sehat, siang & malam, sehidup semati?

Tsuna : I…Will.

Knuckle : Osh(?), dengan ini kalian berdua resmi menjadi suami-istri.

Fans ; *CHEEEEEEEEEEEERS!*

Alaude & Hibari : *ngamuk dalam diam*

Luce : Ah… Dengan ini aku bisa turun tahta dengan tenang~

Verde : He? Tapi bukannya anda bilang anda akan tetap memerintah sampai ajal menjemput? *astagadragonbahasaapaanitu*

Luce : Oh iya~

Skull : 'Memang sudah tua…'

[Yap, dan dengan itu, Giotto & Tsuna resmi jadi suami-istri (di fic ini Orz)]

Oregano : Begitulah! Resmi sudah Don Giotto dan Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi pasangan sehidup semati!

Su-chan : Dan, kita break sebentar! *adabreakadakitKATELOL*

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

Nggak tahu mau ngetik apa, anggep aja ini iklan.

SEEEGAAAAAA!

G27!G27!G27!G27!G27!G27!

~RMW~

* * *

><p>[Dipotong iklan, karena tadi Knuckle sedang kotbah, panjang lagi kotbahnya]<p>

Su-chan : Wew, seenggaknya iklan itu lebih baik dan acaranya selesai. 'Kuat amat sih si Knuckle kotbah?'

Oregano : Osh, acara selanjutnya adalah…!

Gelaro : Don Giotto & Tsuna akan menaiki kereta kuda dari sini sampai ke Istana Arcobaleno.

Turmeric : Lebih tepat kereta kencana, sebenarnya.

Gelaro : Apa bedanya?

[Aih, aih! Giotto dan Tsuna pun berjalan keluar dari altar ke kereta kuda sambil berpengangan tangan~ CIIHUUUUUY!]

Giotto : 'Aku tidak menyangka gaunmu akan sebagus ini~'

Tsuna : 'Ano…Aku ingin membuatmu dan yang lain terkejut saja. Semacam surprise :)'

Giotto : 'Ahaha, kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, kau tahu? Ah, lebih tepatnya terpukau.'

Tsuna : *blushing berat*

Su-chan : WAH WAH WAH! Apa kira-kira yang mereka bicarakan ya?

Oregano : Sheesh, sayangnya kita nggak punya alat penyadap…

[Giotto membantu Tsuna naik ke kereta kuda dengan BRIDAL STYLE]

Fans : *jejeritan sampai pingsan*

Mammon : Huohohoho~ yang mau beli rekamannya beli di saya!

Su-chan : SAYA!

Turmeric : Lupakan itu! *nunjuk-nunjuk kereta kudanya* Yang jadi kusirnya….Romario?

Gelaro : Ada Kusakabe juga.

[Kereta kuda berjalan…. Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak, suara sepatu kudaaaaa (?)]

Oregano : Mana Basil?

Basil : Ya?

Oregano : Limusinnya nggak dipake kan?

Basil : Secara teknis, iya, udah ga dipake—

Su-chan : Tunggu apa lagi! KITA SEGERA KE ISTANA ARCOBALENO SEBELUM MEREKA!

[Dan akhirnya… Istana Arcobaleno]

Su-chan : UWOOOW! Para pengunjung membeludak di halaman Istana!

Oregano : Ini mataku yang salah atau aku melihat Elric bersaudara dari fandom tetangga?

Turmeric : Fandom tetangga kan ada yang diundang juga.

Gelaro : ….Ada Jigoku Shoujo…

Su-chan : WHAT?

[Kereta kudanya dateng~ PRIKITIEW!]

Oregano : Ah, iya! *mike disetel sampe volume paling mentok* Setelah ini adalah acara Balcony Kiss dan Lempar buket bunga!

[Efek kata 'Kiss' adalah….]

Fans : 'KISS! KISS! KISS!' atau 'RATE - M! RATE -M!' atau 'FRENCH KIIIIIIIIISSSU!'

Haru : Hahi! Yang ditengah itu!

Su-chan : Lho? Kok anda baru muncul sekarang?

Haru : Hahi~ Soalnya tadi pake acara beli doujin~

Turmeric : 'Ini juga satu lagi, henshin jadi fujoshi.'

[Pintu balkon dibuka~ Giotto dan Tsuna keluar bersama anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lain.]

Fans : *siap kamera, handycam, kamera CCTV (?) dll*

Tsuna : H…ha? Eh? Ki..Kita harus melakukannya DISINI?

Giotto : *nyengir sekseh (melt~)* Yup.

Luce : *melambaikan tangan ke rakyat AKA Fans* Arara~! Terimakasih karena semua sudah mau datang~

Reborn : *jaim*

Colonnello : 'Aku benci bunga…'

Lal : *nahan ketawa*

Skull : *kissbye ke fans*

Verde : *nekat memprediksi berapa jumlah fans yang datang*

Mammon : *asyik hitung duit*

Fon : *mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa mandarin*

Kyoko : Tsuna-kun, awas hiasan rambutnya lepas~

[Sehabis itu… Giotto dan Tsuna ditinggal berdua di balkon]

Su-chan : UOHOHOHOHOHOHOSOSOSOSO!

Alaude : Nggak, nggak, nggak mau lihat.

Hibari : *sembunyi di balik jaketnya Dino*

Mukuro : *mulai deh, senyum mesum*

Chrome : Mukuro-sama, kamera jarak dekatnya dihancurin G.

Mukuro : ….

Fans : KISSU! KISSU! KISSU! KISSU! KISSU!

Gelaro : Antusias sekali ya?

Su-chan : Ah, kau ini tidak mengerti seberapa rindunya kami melihat adegan macam begini!

[Balkon]

Tsuna : *muka udah merah banget* IEEE! Tapi, tapi! Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal iniiii!

Giotto : *makin deket* Nggak apa-apa kok, sebentar aja.

Tsuna : Kalau kau mengatakan sebentar, biasanya—

Giotto : *berhasil menangkap tangan Tsuna dan langsung menariknya dan…*

Fans : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KYAAAAAAAA! GRAAAOOOOOO!

Su-chan : *memotret dan merekam dengan kecepatan 4,1 detik*

[Yang batinnya nggak kuat langsung pingsan semua, LOL]

Sealand : Oi, jerk England! Mata gue kok ditutupin?

England : *speechless*

France : Ngebayangin sama America, _mon cheri_?

England : GIT!

[10 menit kemudian… Dilepas juga akhirnya itu kiss]

Tsuna : *mukanya udah merah banget butuh oksigen* Hh..Hh… Gi..Giotto…!

Giotto : Hehe~

Oregano : *mangap*

Ai Enma : Jika kau menarik benang merah ini, maka dua lubang akan digali dan jiwamu—

Alaude : *mau lepas benang merahnya* GIOTTOOO!

Lampo : GYAAAAA! JANGAN, ALAUDE!

Turmeric : ….Selanjutnya, lempar buket bunga.

Gelaro : Katanya yang dapet buket bunga itu, beberapa hari kemudian bakal nikah, gitu ya?

Turmeric : Katanya sih gitu…

[Tsuna yang udah nggak asoeahj;sdk lagi, berbalik dan bersiap melempar buket bunga itu bersama Giotto]

Su-chan : Aku Aku Aku

Oregano : Aku Aku Aku

Shammal : Aku Aku Aku

Bianchi : Aku Aku Aku

Lussuria : Aku Aku Aku

Colonnello: Aku AKu Aku

Hana : Aku Aku Aku

Alaude : Aku Aku Aku

Roy Mustang : Aku Aku Aku

Jean Havoc : Aku Aku Aku

Oz : Aku Aku Aku

Kubinashi (?) : Aku Aku Aku

Grell : Aku Aku Aku

Denmark : Aku Aku Aku

Belarus : Aku Aku Aku

Turmeric : SETOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Gelaro : Buset dah…

[Tsuna dan Giotto melemparnya, dan…]

Su-chan : AKUUU!

Belarus : NGGAK! AKU! KAKAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!

Russia : *sembunyi entah dimana*

Colonnello : AKUUUUUUUU! AKU MESTI NIKAH SAMA LAL!

Roy : RIZAAAAAA!

Turmeric : Wah, mana rebutan sama fans lagi!

Gelaro : Dengan begini, acaranya selesai….

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

Anda baru saja menyaksikan

Liputan Khusus

Royal Mafia Wedding

Disponsori oleh :

Keluarga Besar FOC

~RMW~

* * *

><p>Duh, FAIL….<p>

Yah, R&R deh!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya! Anda tak salah baca dan saya tak salah ketik serta tak salah tekan tombol 'In-Progress' lagi! SAYA BAKAL LANJUTIN INI RMW! *bergema*

Author sedang senang jadi author yg baik budiman meng-update ini fic! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nggak ding, bukan itu yang saya mau bilang.

Yah… Pertamanya sih, karena ada beberapa review yg minta lanjut… Tapi sejak kena tag note dari Rebung-sama yg 'wedding' itu….. Yaa, gitu deh! Saya tambahin 2 chapter! Tapi abis itu jgn minta tambah lagi ya! Dan yg request ke Rate M gomen ya, saya ndak bisa bikin rate M ;;w;;

Disclaimer : Bumi itu bulat, bulat itu telur, telur itu ayam, ayam itu telur, telur itu ayam, ayam itu telur, telur duluan, ayam duluan, telur duluan, ayam dulua- OK, OK! SALAH! SAYA JGN DIBUNUH!

Ehm, yang bener itu… Bumi itu bulat, bulat itu telur, telur itu ayam, ayam itu hewan, hewan itu mahluk hidup, mahluk hidup itu manusia, manusia itu saya, saya itu author, author itu nulis fic, dan fic itu fiksi…..HUH?

WAIT, itu bukan disclaimer.

KHR! Milik Akira Amano-sensei, RM itu aslinya ada di Inggris DAN BUKAN SAYA NGADAIN LHO *lha*, Yg nyempil-nyempil disini itu milik pemiliknya masing-masing.

Warning : AUTHOR BANYAK BACOT, dan kayaknya ini fic kebanyakan crossover, yaoi , AUoououououoooo!

* * *

><p>~RMW~<p>

Sesaat lagi, anda akan menyaksikan :

SILuET

Disponsori oleh :

Keluarga Besar FOC

~RMW~

* * *

><p>Oregano : Su-chan… Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu… *facepalm*<p>

Su-chan : Kan daku ngikutin acara aslinya…

[Coba kata 'u'-nya di hilangin, itu maksudnya.]

Su-chan : Ehm…..PE*penekanan*MIR*mata melotot* SA!

Oregano : Sudah cukup! *getok Su-chan pake bumbu dapur…Wait, WHAT?* Pemirsa kembali lagi bersama saya, Oregano…

Su-chan : Dan Su-chan~! BTW, kenapa ga ada SFX yang seperti biasanya?

Oregano : Karena ini bukan liputan khusus, nona. Kita pindah acara.

? : Aku kapan dikenalinnya… TTATT

Oregano & Su-chan : _Dare?_

? : YANG PASTI BUKAN CANADA!

Su-chan : I'm just kidding, kiddo. Pemirsa, kami dapat tambahan kru baru—

Oregano : - Dengan nama 'Orang ke 3 Serba Bisa' disingkat O3SB…

Su-chan : Waktu kamu daftar audisi jadi Kru, nama aslimu memang begitu ya?

O3SB : Iya…

Oregano : Wait, orang ketiga itu bukannya acara tv di channel tetangga itu ya?

Su-chan : Emangnya masih ada?

O3SB : ….Nama saya asli begitu, jadi..

Oregano : Oooh, kasus yang banyak di termehok-mehok itu ya?

Su-chan : EEESH! BUKAN! Orang ketiga itu setan!

O3SB : …WOI MBAKYU! KITA KOK MELENCENG!

Su-chan : Wah, anak baru udah bisa marah nih ya?

Oregano : *cough* Lanjut… Siaran ini merupakan kelanjutan dari lipsus RMW kemarin, pernikahan antara Don Giotto dgn Sawada Tsunayoshi.

O3SB : Dan berita coretgossipcoret kali ini akan meliput tentang acara foto kerajaan mereka dan resepsi ke II mereka~!

Su-chan : BTW, pemirsa… Kami nggak bisa meliput resepsi pertama mereka kemarin… HIKS, wartawan ndak boleh masuk…

Oregano : Tapi tenang saja pemirsa, sponsor kita yang baik hati, rajin menabung, rajin jual doujin serta memproduksinya, dan tidak sombong… Berhasil membeli hak meliput resepsi ke 2 dan acara foto kerajaan (?) dari si prime minister super duper uber hyper mega giga tetra pelit, Mammon.

Su-chan : WAHAHAHA! Sponsor kita baik ya!

O3SB : Entah mengapa saya jadi seperti mendengar iklan PISANG GORENG begitu mendengar anda ngomong kayak begono. TAPI SAYA SETUJU! Itu karena hasil penjualan Doujin mereka itu melaju pesat, hampir menyaingi dgn HondaKikuCorp.!

Su-chan : Itu mah, industri doujin di kerajaan sebelah…. BTW, katanya FOC ngeluarin doujin G27, D18, dan 10069 Rate +++18MmMm, ya?

[Abaikan]

Oregano & Penonton di rumah : *GASP*

O3SB : Aaah, yg G27 itu edisi khusus, Cuma dikeluarin pas resepsi ke 2, buat souvenir ' '

[Penonton Kecewa]

Su-chan : YEEEEEY! Untung kita ngeliput acara ini ya! Kan kita punya undangan buat resepsi ke 2! YIPEEEEE!

Oregano : Hehehe *wait, Oregano itu fujo?*

O3SB : *insert SFX ; Senangnya hatiku~~ Turun panas demamku~~*

Su-chan : STOP, SFX ndak nyambung!

O3SB : *nyengir*

Oregano : Yaaah, seenggaknya yang D18 sama 10069 itu dijual di toko buku terdekat(?).

O3SB : Perasaan… Toko buku terdekat disini itu FOC Book Store.

Su-chan : Oalah, FOC udah buka cabang ya? Jual doujin USUK nggak?

O3SB : Itu mah di Kerajaan tetangga… Di Zwingli Book Store, yang produksi si HondaKikuCorp.

[Wooi, jadi ngeliput nggak?]

Oregano : Astagadragon, ada suara gaib 0_0

Su-chan : Tapi bener katanya, buruan yuk!

[Dan mereka pun bergerak ke ruang utama di dalam Istana Arcobaleno –Tempat akan diadakannya Foto Kerajaan- sambil lari-lari a la film India diiringi dengan SFX yang lagi-lagi dimasukin sama O3SB ; Tum paahsse AEEER, Tum paahsse EMBEEERR~]

Su-chan : WOI, lain kali masukin SFX yang bener dong! Mana lyricnya salah lagi!

O3SB : Ini udah pas, mbakyu.

[Ditengah jalan…Eh, tengah lorong…]

O3SB : Wow, ada orang dari Kerajaan KuroHitsuji dan Kerajaan Jigoku Shoujo!

Oregano : Yang bener itu Kuro*hitsuji, tapi yasudlah.

Su-chan : WUOHOHOHO! Mereka lagi berantem!

[Ternyata orang-orang yang dimaksudkan adalah…]

Ai : …Yang bertugas membawa roh-roh (ke neraka) itu adalah aku…

William : Jangan bodoh, Yang harus mengumpulkan dan menyelidiki mereka itu adalah Shinigami.

Su-chan : Hwarakadah, ributin begituan.

Ronald : Nggak ikut-ikutan~

O3SB : Huh? Apa tadi dibilang? Origami?

Ai : Itu seni melipat kertas.

O3SB : SHINEE?

Ronald : APA? Gue kayak artis Korea?

O3SB : Poligami? Monogami? Iri hati? Sirik? Kim Bum?

[Mulai ngaconya keluar]

William : RONALD KNOX, AYO KITA PERGI DARI SINI.

Ronald : Aye-aye, senior~!

Ai : *pergi juga*

Su-chan : Nggak seru ah X3

Oregano : *ngelirik O3SB* '…Kayaknya boss juga mulai ngaco, masa' orang beginian dijadiin kru sih? Apa nggak ada yang ikut lowongan lagi ya?'

Su-chan : Oregano? Ada ap—UWOOOOOOO! Foto kerajaan mau mulai! BURUAAAAAAAAN!

[Dan Su-chan pun menyeret Oregano & O3SB pergi dari TKP]

* * *

><p>Russian Reversal!<p>

Russiang Reversal!

RUSSIAN REVERSAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

BTW, ini iklan

* * *

><p>[Singkat cerita –Karena biaya bayarin iklan itu mahal, tau.—Su dan yang lain nyampe (setelah ngocok dadu dan dapet giliran jalan 5 langkah, tapi taunya kena ular dan merosot turun, trus naik lagi pake lift, tapi liftnya rusak, dan tiba-tiba ada GarudaBoy muncul dan nolongin mereka. YEEEY!) di ruangan tempat Foto Kerajaan.]<p>

Su-chan : Di Soviet Яussia, iklan tadi dibuat cengo oleh DIKAU!

Oregano : Sudah kubilang, kalau lihat iklan itu harus didampingi orang tua.

O3SB : *sweatdrop* Er… Sudahlah…

Oregano : *dengan cepat merubah topik* Hey, lihat. Keluarga kerajaan Arcobaleno sudah ngumpul semua.

Su-chan : *dengan cepat menanggapi* BTW, yang jadi fotografer siapa sih?

[Itu, dipojok. Lagi nyiapin kamera.]

O3SB : Itu si—WHUUUT!

Oregano : HUWOO!

Su-chan : Ja..Ja…Ja…Japan…?

Japan : Aa, konnichiwa.

Su-chan : Wait, jangan-jangan kau jadi fotografer…

O3SB : … Kalau-kalau ada 'kecelakaan' ya?

Japan : *nyengir*

Oregano : Paling banter sih dapet G27… Kalo nggak ya D18.

Su-chan : Idem

[Beuh, jadi ngomongin yaoi, mendingan kita lihat keadaan orang-orang yg mau difoto yuk~]

Mammon : *menggumamkan sesuatu, dia dipojok kanan, disampingnya ada Verde*

Verde : *nyari kesempatan buat 'kecelakaan'*

Mammon : *Curiga, lirik Verde* Apa lo? Minta digebuk Book of Prophercy ya?

* * *

><p>~Di kerajaan tetangga, Kerajaan Avalon Code…~<p>

Yumil : *bersin*

Rempo : GYAAAAAA! Book of Prophercy-nya hilaaaang!

Ur : Kok kita nggak ngilang ya? *dengan coolnya, tentu saja*

Neaki : Hh…

Mieli : Waah, ajaib ya~~

Yumil : 'Perasaan dari tadi aku bawa deh…'

* * *

><p>~Balik lagi yuuk~<p>

Fon : Mammon, lagi-lagi kamu mencuri ya…. *muncul banner : 'Mencuri itu tak baik! Korupsi itu baik!' dibelakang Fon* …tte, siapa yang masang banner disini? _Zhè bùshì hǎo_…

Colonnello : *udah ndak mundung lagi* Tapi itu motto kerajaan kita lho ' '

Fon : Ha? Kapan?

Colonnello : Kemaren ' '

Skull : EEEEEEEEEEEEEH! KOK! Perasaan motto kita itu 'I am thou and thou art me'?

Reborn : *getok Skull pake Leon yang berubah jadi Vuvuzela (?)* Tambah ngaco, itu punya Kerajaan tetangga. Udah lah, nggak usah diributin.

Skull : Tapi…

Reborn : *nunjuk Mammon yg semaput dipojokan, Verde mencegah Lal & Luce untuk menggebuk itu anak*

Colonnello : Uwwwoh! Lal hebat! LAAAAAAAAL! AKU PADAMUUUU~~~!

Luce : *bisik* Bunga plastik :D

Colonnello : *mundung, ngurek-ngurek tanah, Falco prihatin*

Lal : *ngakak diem-diem*

O3SB : *insert SFX : 'Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmuuuuuu~~~'*

Su-chan : *jempol siap berjoget*

[Lanjut]

Alaude : *masih misuh-misuh ndak jelas*

Dino : Kalau aku sama Kyouya, Alaude sama siapa dong?

Hibari : Siapa yang bilang aku sama kamu?

Daemon : *muncul* Akuuu~~ *pakaian mecha* Soalnya Mukkuchan nggak mau sama aku

Knuckle : DEMI MY LORD! DAEMON! KAU APAKAN RAMBUTMU ITU! *Manohara Pose*

Mukuro : … *antara geram & pengen ketawa *

Chrome : *cengo*

Ken : *mau ketawa, tapi kan ndak sopan*

Chikusa : *geleng-geleng kepala, berasa film india ya?*

Su-chan : …TEROOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! WKWKWKWK! *ketawa guling-guling*

* * *

><p>~Kerajaan Vocaloid~<p>

Gakupo : HUAAAAAAASCHIM!

Miku : *ngeluarin payungnya MELT* Kyaaa! Gerimis!

Rin & Len : HEAAAAAA! *puter Dancing Samurai*

* * *

><p>~Balik lagi yuuuk~<p>

Giotto : *hyper mode* ….

Tsuna : Gi..Giotto, tenanglah…

Asari : Ahaha~! Semuanya semangat ya!

Gokudera & G. : *headbang* dua orang itu sama saja….

Yamamoto : ?

Ryouhei : INI KAPAN MULAI FOTONYA EXTREMEEEEEE!

[Sabar ya Ryouhei, habisnya, author keasyikan main di ninjakita, trus bales RP, waktu mau ngetik diseret buat beli baju dan pinjem DVD, abis itu ngebut nonton soalnya batas ngembaliinnya 4 hari~]

Lampo : ….Kayaknya tadi ada yang ngomong…

Kameramen : *semaput* Aduh… Pegel (pegang kamera)… Udah kerekam semua kok, udah, potret aja….

O3SB : *siap-siap muter iklan Oskad*nSP*

Oregano : *tabok*

Japan : _Hai, Minna-san…_ Kameranya sudah siap semua.

Su-chan : Maksudmu semua itu ap—

Lambo : HUOOOO! BANYAK! *nunjuk kesekelilingnya*

Japan : Dan disetiap sudut

Giotto : Jangan dikoreksi…

Luce : Japan-kun memang betul-betul penuh persiapan untuk 'kecelakaan' ya~?

Reborn : Makanya dia jadi tukang potret kepercayaan, sayangku.

Aria : *facepalm* Bukannya dia pengusaha?

Giotto : M…Maksud kalian kecelakaan itu—

Colonnello : NAAAAAAAAAAAAH, maksudnya kalau nanti misalnya kameranya kagak ada film gitu…

Lal : Itu kamera digital, idiot

Gokudera : BUKAN, itu kamera polaroid!

Japan : Sayangnya, kalian semua benar ' ' *nunjuk segala jenis kamera di segala sudut* Dan yang sedang saya pegang ini kamera digital.

Tsuna : *facepalm*

Bel : Shishi, udah, MULAI AJA! Nggak baek buat seorang pangeran nunggu lama!

Su-chan : *pasang muka kayak ava-nya author yg sekarang ; =A=*

[Oke, yang udah pernah nonton RMW ASLI pasti tahu gimana waktu mereka foto kerajaan. Kenapa saya tahu? Karena mama saya ngajak saya yang lagi online ria dengan kata-kata sbb : 'Ini Cuma sekali seumur hidup lho nak! Ol-nya kapan-kapan aja kan masih bisa!' …tte, begitulah.]

Japan : Siap semuanya… Say ; I really like yaoi and I am a fujoshiiiiiiiiiii~

Squalo : VOOOOI! WHAT THE F****** HELL IS THAAAD?

[Mingkem semua]

Su-chan : Kiku, kata-katanya salah -_- *noleh ke semuanya* Say ; FSTEAK~!

All, dengan beberapa perlu dipaksa : FSTEAK~

Oregano : ….Comic Dub?

O3SB : Shuuh, disensor dulu, itu kan punya orang.

[Tapi oh tapi, fans sekalian. Waktu si Japan mau teken tustel kamera dengan selisih sepersekian detik, si Lambo yang lagi asik makan permen tiba-tiba loncat ke Alaude karena Daemon tiba-tiba aja udah ada disebelahnya, Alaude ngamuk dan Lambo di lempar, Lambo terlontar dan kena Verde yang nyembunyiin hasil percobaannya dibelakang punggung, hasil percobaannya terlempar kena Dino… Yang langsung meraep Hibari ditempat karena efek samping hasil percobaan Verde yang gagal, Byakuran yang melihat hal itu pun mengajak Mukuro untuk ohokohok tapi Mukuro yang lagi ndak mood ngacung-ngacungin tridentnya yang malah kena G. G mau bales mukul tapi malah kena Ryouhei yang lagi berusaha tenang tapi karena kena pukul langsung teriak EXTREME keras di telinga Fon, Fon langsung ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas (baca: bahasa mandarin) dan Knuckle yang mendengar itu berusaha menterjemahkan, tapi yang dia keluarin malah kitab Exorcist, nyerah, dilemparnya itu buku dan kena Gokudera yang langsung ngeluarin dinamit, tapi tiba-tiba Bianchi nongol dibelakang Reborn dan Gokudera yang hilang kesadaran langsung jatuh ke Yamamoto. Dinamitnya? Numpang jatuh di gelas wine Xanxus, yang langsung marah dan menembak membabi buta. Squalo ngumpat-ngumpat dan Kameramen menyensornya karena ini LIVE. Bel juga mulai ngamuk karena Fran dari tadi jadi ngomong ; 'Fsteak, Fsteak' melulu dan langsung melemparinya dengan pisau. Fran menjadikan Skull tameng dan dengan eksotisnya menghindari dengan helmnya dan membuat salah satu pisau itu melayang ke arah kabel penghubung tustel semua kamera yang dipasang sama Japan(?) dan tepat saat itu, gentleman kita si Giotto nyari kesempatan dengan menarik Tsuna kepelukannya dan-]

^yang bisa baca diatas, berarti anda Dewa^

JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET JEPRET

[Mohon di copast terus, karena kameranya banyak. Dan, ya, itu suara kamera, bukan suara saya nge-jepret adek saya pake karet gelang]

Su-chan : MERIAH SANGAT, pemirsa!

O3SB : SFX-nya nggak kedengeran!

Oregano : Don Giotto nyari kesempatan! *tunjuk2 G27 gratis*

Su-chan : Berterimakasihlah pada Lambo ^^

Japan : PANEN DESU. FUFUFUFU.

O3SB : Dark Japan keluar! Ini dia Japan yang waktu itu—

Su-chan : -Menjadi semenya England di doujin—

England : *dobrak masuk* WOOOOE! *lempar Scone, abis itu keluar lagi*

Oregano : *menghindar*

O3SB : Yak, karena keadaan udah nggak keruan—

Su-chan : RAEP DIINO! RAEEEEEP! *nyorakin*

O3SB : -Daaaan yang ngeliput udah pada nggak normal semua…

Kameramen : *nelpon* B..Boss… Ini saya tetep rekam atau gimana….? TT^TT

Boss FOC diseberang sana : TETEP REKAM! GAJI ANDA SAYA NAIKKAN 3X LIPAT!

O3SB : … Bahkan sampai Boss Sponsor mendukung, sodara-sodara!

Oregano : *udah nggak fokus lagi*

O3SB : …Saya juga udah mesti pergi ngisi SFX, jadi… SILuET pamit dulu! Sampai nanti jam 06.00 PM acara resepsi kedua! TTFN, ta ta for now!

* * *

><p>Begitulah<p>

Lihat? Saya banyak bacot disana.

O3SB itu siapa? Dia hanya orang tak penting yang tugasnya ngisi SFX *doooooong*

Boss FOC siapa? Rst-san dong :3 *ditendangsamabeliau*

G27nya Cuma segitu doang ya? Wii, chapter depan sya tambahin deh.

Dan, rebung-sama, siap-siap, karena saya akan memunculkan anda di chapter depan, ufufufufu XD

Jangan request tambahin chapter lagi ya. Abis chapter berikutnya, bener-bener saya bikin END, OK~? Soalnya saya masih mau lanjutin fic lain :D


End file.
